


the tail of the city

by punk_assnerd (cairusvt)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Chan | Dino, CHANSOL RISE, Cat Ears, Cat Hybrid Lee Chan | Dino, Cat Tail, Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hybrids, M/M, Marking, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Top Chwe Hansol | Vernon, chansol, then the dirty smut, we ship every svt ship in this motherfucking household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24536386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cairusvt/pseuds/punk_assnerd
Summary: So when he wakes up with Wonwoo's scowl over his face and and a heavy weight on one of his arms, it takes him a while to gain back his senses and to pull up the covers to hide Chan's bare chest."Fuck, hyung. You scared the shit out of me." Hansol says and he pulls himself up only to hear Chan whine when his head falls out from over Hansol's arm and onto the pillow. Hansol looks down and then looks up at Wonwoo again and Wonwoo crosses his arms over his chest."It's not what you think.""Are you or are you not sleeping with a very naked hybrid right next to you?" Wonwoo asks and Hansol sighs."Okay. It's exactly what you think."OrAnother Cat Hybrid Lee Chan fic from yours truly because why not?
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 19
Kudos: 140





	the tail of the city

**Author's Note:**

> this entire fic is based off of the amazing Kitty Chan fanart by[@cognoseteipsum ](https://twitter.com/cognoseteipsum/status/1262652175550947330?s=20),  
> and I am honored that they gave me permission to write about kitty Chan again. 
> 
> Also, just like most of my fics, this is mostly just the introduction part. Because I love Kitty Chan and Chansol in this is just cute and I love it so yeah I'm gonna DIVE in more into this fic when i have the time <3<3<3

In Hindsight, Hansol isn't the one to blame for not expecting this kind of stuff to happen by bringing in a cat. 

Hansol closes the door behind him, staring at it as it keeps emptying out boxes after boxes of Hansol's stuff and saying just one thing over and over again.

"Pants?"

Hansol stares, a little dazed from the alcohol still pumping all over his body, and he just watches as it stands up and.. yeah it is definitely a he. 

"Pants?" He repeats and Hansol tells himself to look up at his face only to find his ears on top of his head. Black cat ears fluttering over his head and Hansol just kept staring as he walked over. Hansol watches as his sweater, or rather Hansol's sweater, falls down right over his thighs just as he pressed Hansol's back onto the door.

"Pants." He says again and Hansol gains back some sort of control over his body as he stops the guys hands right over the button of his pants.

" _Woah_! Hey!" Hansol yells back and the guy just whines and tugs on Hansol's pants.

"Shit uh- Okay. Okay wait." Hansol says and he pushes him off and the guy falls back and he folds his knees under him as he looks up at Hansol. He pulls down the sweater down his legs and he mutters a soft "Pants" as he looks up at him. 

"Shit." Hansol mutters again and he scans the room and remembers than most of his clothes are still to be delivered tomorrow and the only change of clothes he has as of now are clothes he needs to sleep in. Hansol takes a deep breath, pulls out his phone from his back pocket, and he dials up the only sensible person he can trust right now as he looks for his back pack.

_"This better be good or I'm blocking your number for a whole month."_

"Hyung. I need your help okay. I... shit I didn't even think it would- HE would be one and he just.. And then he tries to take oof my pants and-" "Pants?" Hansol was cut off by him again and Hansol turns to smile at him.

_"Hansol. What the fuck are you saying?"_

"Wonwoo hyung, I think the cat I brought in earlier while moving in is a cat hybrid and now he's like human sized with the tail and the ears and all and he's asking me for pants." Hansol says and he can hear Wonwoo hold his breath on the other end of the line. The hybrid stares at Hansol and Hansol smiles nervously at him.

 _"Pants?"_ Wonwoo mimics him and Hansol nods. 

"Pants." Hansol confirms and the hybrid guy thing just smiles at him.

"Pants!" The hybrid says excitedly and Hansol can't help but smile at him.

 _"Was that the hybrid?"_ Wonwoo asks and Hansol nods. Then he realizes this was a voice call.

"Yes Hyung what the fuck do i do?"

 _"Well. For one, give him pants."_ Wonwoo says and Hansol sighs.

"Hyung, I'm serious."

 _"I am too! Do you want to have a half naked hybrid walking around your place?"_ Wonwoo asks and Hansol has to think for a couple of seconds before he answers.

 _"You know what, the fact that you had to take that long to think of an answer for that is an answer on itself."_ Wonwoo says and Hansol groans.

"Hyung." Hansol pleads and Wonwoo laughs from the other end of the line.

 _"Look. I'll be there tomorrow okay? But just... for now, give him pants. And don't let him mark you yet, okay?"_ Wonwoo says and Hansol sighs and nods.

"Fine." Hansol says and he stares at how the hybrid would pull the end of the sweater lower over his thighs.

 _"And don't do anything stupid. You tend to do dumb shit when you're drunk."_ Wonwoo says and Hansol scoffs.

"Really? Now?"

 _"Seungkwan told me you guys were out to celebrate. I'm just saying, okay? I'll be there early in the morning."_ Wonwoo says and Hansol takes another deep breath before saying good bye and ending the call. 

Hansol ends the call and sits on his bed. He stares at the hybrid sitting on the floor in front of him and he takes a deep breath.

"I should probably stop calling you hybrid." Hansol says and the hybrid just tilts his head to the side and stares up at him.

"Do you have a name?" Hansol asks and the hybrid blinks.

"I'm Hansol." Hansol says, placing a hand on his chest.

"My name is Hansol." Hansol says and and then he points to the hybrid.

"What about you? What's your name?"

"Hansol?" The hybrid says and Hansol nods.

"Yeah, I'm Hansol and you are..?"

"Hannie?" The hybrid says and and he crawls up towards Hansol until he's kneeling in between Hansol's legs and he grabs Hansol's face with his hands and pulls him down.

"Hannie?" The hybrid asks again and Hansol held his wrist and he just stares at Hansol. The hybrid sighs and he sits back down. He rests his hands over Hansol's legs and rests his head on Hansol's thigh. Hansol freezes on the spot and tries to pull back only for the hybrid to wraps his arms around Hansol's waist and pulls him back to a sort of awkward hug. Hansol's moral compass is getting drowned out by months of pent up frustration that is currently being fueled by the alcohol in his system. He takes a deep breath and pulls off the arms around him and he helps the hybrid up.

"Pants." Hansol says and the hybrid smiles at him.

"Pants!" The hybrid says excitedly and Hansol pulls out his only change of clothes and hands him the sweatpants. The hybrid stares at him then stares at the sweatpants on his hands and then he stares up at Hansol again.

"Fucking hell. Please tell me I don't have to put it on for you." Hansol says and the hybrid just stares at him and tilts his head to the side again. Hansol takes a deep breath and sighs again.

After Hansol had to painfully put the pants on for the hybrid, having to let him lie on the bed to make it easier for both of them, Hansol thought it'd be better to sober up before he has to go to sleep. Not that he'd be able to sleep anyways.

"What's that? Is that food? Can Chan have food? Will you give Channie food?" The hybrid, or Chan, apparently, says and Hansol nods.

After he's gotten the pants he had been asking for, it seems to have flipped a switch somewhere in his brain that now he wouldn't stop talking. 

"Channie's hungry." Chan says and Hansol smiles.

"Channie likes food." Chan adds and Hansol hums in response.

And, yeah. The way he calls himself by his name is fucking adorable to Hansol, okay? No one can hold that against him.

"It's just hot water. But do you want food?" Hansol asks and Chan nods.

"Well I only have like, ramen." Hansol offers and Chan stares

"Ramen?" Chan mimics him as he tilts his heads and Hansol nods.

"Ramen." Hansol repeats and Chan just stares.

"What's a ramen?" Chan asks and Hansol blinks.

"It's like, uh, noddles. With soup. Wow i never had to explain what ramen is before. What the fuck is a ramen?" Hansol says mostly to himself and he leaves the electric pot to go grab a couple of cup ramen he bought earlier. 

"This one is shrimp flavored. You like seafood, right?" Hansol asks and he finds Chan still staring at the electric pot. Hansol leaves the cup ramen on the counter next to the pt and that immediately catches Chan's attention and he picks one up and stares at it as he turns it over. 

"I'm gonna assume you like chocolate." Hansol says as he grabs for the packets of instant hot chocolate he also bought earlier and he turns and finds Chan biting on the bottom of the cup ramen. Hansol runs up to him and tries to pull it off but Chan would let up. He holds the back of Chan's head to gently pull it off but Chan stiffens up and then he stares at Hansol. Hansol stares back and it took him a while to realize what happened and he pets the hair on the back of Chan's head as he takes the cup off of his mouth. Chan's earls twitch happily over his head and Hansol finds Chan's tail sway excitedly behind him as Chan's hands move up to Hansol's arm and sort of urges him for more. Hansol pets his hair down again and Chan purrs as he does.

"Hannie." Chan says with his eyes closed and Hansol smiles.

"I wonder why would you have chosen me. Out of everyone here, why me?" Hansol asks and Chan just moves Hansol's hand over his head with a content smile on his face. 

Hansol pulls away his hand when the water finished boiling and he made Chan sit on his small square table for four as he opens up one of the cup noddles and prepares it before setting it in front of Chan and placing chopsticks on top of the lid to keep it from opening. 

"Three minutes. I'm gonna make you a drink while you wait." Hansol says and Chan grabs for the cup as soon as Hansol lets go of it. Hansol grabs Chan's wrist immediately and Chan looks up at him with his pleading eyes again.

"Wait until it's ready!"

"Channie's hungry." Chan says and Hansol takes a deep breath before loosening his hold on Chan's wrist.

"It's not cooked yet. Come here." Hansol says and he redirects Chan's attention away from the cup and pulls him back towards the pot. 

"Do you like chocolate? Wait, can you even eat chocolate? Aren't dogs like, not allowed to have chocolate?"

"Channie's a cat." Chan says, defensive. And, yeah, Hansol feels like he has to apologize for that.

"Sorry. Have you had chocolate before?" Hansol asks and Chan leans in to sniff at the empty mug and he jsut stares at it.

"Right. So uh, look." Hansol says, ripping open the packet of instant hot chocolate mix and he pours it in the mug. Chan watches as he did and Hansol pours the hot water into the mug and Chan watches as he does. He grabs for a spoon and stirred it 'til it's mixed enough and he takes a spoonfool of it and blows on it before letting Chan have a taste. Chan sniffs at it for a couple of seconds before takes the spoon in his mouth and Hansol smiles as his ears starts fluttering happily again.

"This is really hot." Hansol says and he keeps stirring it as they walked back to the table. Chan sits down again and waits for Hansol to set the mug in front of him and Hansol takes the seat next to him and he watches as Chan does exactly as he did. He takes a spoonful of it and hovers it over the mug as he blows on it before taking it in his mouth. Chan smiles at Hansol every time and Hansol just watches.

Chan was halfway done with his drink when Hansol rips off the lid of the cup ramen and Hansol takes the spoon away from Chan and pulls the mug to the side as he hands Chan the chopsticks and pushes the cup ramen closer to him. Hansol smiles at him as Chan stares at the food and then at Hansol and Hansol sighs as Chan held one chopstick in each hand before smiling at him.

"Chan. Do you know how to use chopsticks?" Hansol asks and Chan smiles and shakes his head no. Hansol smiles and takes the chopsticks from him and pulls the ramen closer to him and pulls Chan's chair next to him. Chan watches him with wide eyes the whole time and Chan watches as Hansol holds the chopsticks in his hands and lifts up the noodles. Hansol blows on it for a while and he holds the cup in one hand as he faces Chan and holds the chopstick over Chan's mouth. Chan sniffs at the noodles and then blinks at it before taking it in his mouth and inhaling the noodles down. Hansol tells him to slow down with a laugh and Chan chews the noodles with his cheeks puffed out and Hansol watches as he chews and chews before swallowing.

"Good?" Hansol asks and Chan nods. Chan opens his mouth again and waits like that until Hansol lifts the chopsticks over his mouth again and he eats as fast as he could. 

Chan ends up eating most of the two cup ramen with a smile and when his drink cooled down enough he chugged it down in one go. Hansol tries his best to wipe Chan's mouth clean but Chan just cranes his neck back and starts licking around his mouth. Hansol sighs and figured tricking Chan won't be that much of a sin so he starts patting down his hair and when Chan turns to face him, he pulls down his sleeves to cover his palm and uses that to wipe Chan's face. Chan just hums at Hansol's touch and Hansol accidentally brushed over his ears and they both freeze. Chan then takes hold of Hansol's wrist again and moves Hansol's hand over his ear. Hansol touches it softly. It was soft and it twitches under his fingers and Chan lets go of Hansol's hand. Hansol runs his fingers over Chan's ears a few more times but when Chan leans in, hiding his face under Hansol's chin, Hansol freezes. Chan takes in his scent and Hansol can feel his soft breaths on the skin of his neck. 

"Chan." Hansol calls out and he feels Chan grip on the side of his sweater, pulling Hansol in as he noses up his neck.

"Chan, stop it." Hansol says, even more sternly now, and Chan did. He pulls away but he was still staring at Hansol's neck.

"But you smell... good." Chan says and Hansol takes a deep breath. Then another. And another.

"You can't. Not yet, okay? You don't even know me."

"But I do! You're Hansol. My Hansol." Chan says with his nose pressed up Hansol's neck and Hansol tilts his head up and tries to move back as much as he could.

"Stop it." Hansol says and Chan stops and leans back.

"But-" "Just... Not now, okay?" Hansol asks and Chan nods. Hansol has to admit he's kind of surprised at the sudden complacency and he stares as Chan lowers his head and Hansol watches his ears stops moving. Hansol finds himself patting down Chan's hair, letting his fingers brush over Chan's soft ears, and he smiles when Chan looks up at him.

"I think It's time for bed." Hansol says and Chan just stares.

Hansol puts on his clothes and tries to dry his hair some more after he's put on his shirt and boxers and he hopes it wont be as chilly tonight. His sweatpants were rather occupied so he has to make do with this for tonight. He walks out of the bathroom and finds... well he finds Chan in his bed. 

Well, Chan as a cat.

Chan was a huge dark spot on Hansol's white sheets. He was softly tapping on one part of the bed before Hansol closes the door and he looks up. He lets out a soft mewl and Hansol watches as Chan lies down on Hansol's pillow and then lifts his head and meows again towards Hansol's direction. Hansol finds his sweater and sweatpants by the foot of the bed and he tugs on the sweatpants before turning off the ligths and walking towards his bed. Hansol gently lifts Chan off the pillow and sets him down on the be to his left and he lies down. Chan mewls and moved closer to Hansol's side so hansol lies on his side and lets Chan rub his face on his chest. Hansol pets his fur for a while, not really realizing that he's soothing the both of them down and that's how he fell asleep.

How he woke up, though, is an entirely different story. 

He had made his first mistake when he texted Wonwoo his passcode the night before, and also not thinking much about the fact that he took in Chan as a cat and came back home with him in human form. So when he wakes up with Wonwoo's scowl over his face and and a heavy weight on one of his arms, it takes him a while to gain back his senses and to pull up the covers to hide Chan's bare chest. 

"Fuck, hyung. You scared the shit out of me." Hansol says and he pulls himself up only to hear Chan whine when his head falls out from over Hansol's arm and onto the pillow. Hansol looks down and then looks up at Wonwoo again and Wonwoo crosses his arms over his chest.

"It's not what you think."

"Are you or are you not sleeping with a very naked hybrid right next to you?" Wonwoo asks and Hansol sighs.

"Okay. It's exactly what you think. Hold on." Hansol takes off his sweatpants from under the covers and he tries to crawl over Chan's sleeping body as gracefully as he could and he fixes his shirt before smiling at Wonwoo. Wonwoo looked at him from head to toe, sighed, and then hits the side of his head. Hansol yelps and he rubs his head.

"What was that for?!" Hansol yells and Wonwoo sighs and gave him another dissapointed look.

"He slept as a cat! I swear! I'm not like that hyung." Hansol says and Wonwoo takes a deep breath.

"Fine. Whatever. Now tell me everything from the beginning. And make me some coffee because you're giving me a head ache." Wonwoo says and Hansol nods.

Hansol did as Wonwoo asked. He tells him everything as he made the both of them coffee and Wonwoo was quiet throughout all of it. 

"So he has a name?"

"Yeah. Why? Don't hybrids usually have a name?" 

"Well, they do sometimes. But most times they won't have a name until they mark someone here. They usually stay as animals so a name is kind of pointless to have if they don't have a human." Wonwoo says and Hansol nods.

"That makes sense. Well, he kept calling himself as Chan and Channie when he talks and I just started calling him that instead of hybrid." Hansol says and he hands Wonwoo a cup of coffee. 

"So he has a name but he hasn't marked a human yet. He also can't transfrom into a complete human yet, right?" 

"What, like, no cat ears and tails?" Hansol asks and Wonwoo nods.

"Yeah, he has them when he was in human for all of last night."

"That means he's like, maturing as a cat but he's probably around late teens as a human."

"What? How does that make sense?"

"Hansol, you slept with a cat and woke up with a naked guy. Does that make sense?" Wonwoo asks and, yeah. Hansol gets his point.

"He's probably your age, don't you think?" Wonwoo asks and Hansol shrugs. They both look over at Chan and Chan turns to his side, facing them, still sleeping, and he rubs his cheek on the pillow.

"So what do I do?" Hansol ask and Wonwoo turns to him again and stares at him.

"Well, you know how this hybrid thing works. They choose people by instinct."

"I mean, yeah. That part I get. But like, what do I do? I just graduated and my current job isn't actually career material." Hansol says and Wonwoo shrugs.

"I think the convenience store industry deserves more credit than that."

"I work at a cafe now, hyung." 

"Oh? Better pay?" 

"Yeah. Better hours, too. Plus the owner is into me." Hansol says and Wonwoo gives him his judgmental look but Hansol just stares back, indifferent.

"I don't care what you think. I can ask for as many days off with my exams and I can ask for hours that suits my schedule in class. Us poor people have to use what we can to survive in this cruel world." Hansol says and Wonwoo laughs.

"You're too young to be whoring around like that." Wonwoo says and Hansol scowls.

"Whatever. Not all of us can just post a video of us playing online games wearing a week old shirt and get paid for it." Hansol says and now it's Wonwoo's turn to scowl.

"I have actual work, you know?"

"Yeah, whatever. All I'm saying is, this is a huge responsibility and I just moved in and haven't even adjusted to my life here so..."

"So... At least now you can adjust with him. Saves you the trouble of adjusting another time, right?" Wonwoo says and Hansol stares and nods. 

"That's probably the most optimistic thing I've ever heard you say." Hansol says and Wonwoo hits his head again. Hansol complains and Wonwoo just stares at him as he sips his coffee. 

Wonwoo then turns to point at his bed and Hansol turns to see Chan sitting up, wrapping the covers aroun his body as he stares at Wonwoo. Chan stares and then frowns before throwing the covers over his head and crawling on the edge of the bed and Hansol watches as the lump under the covers turns smaller and smaller until a black cat emerges and runs straight to Hansol and jumps up on his lap. Hansol watches him look up at him before turning to Wonwoo and Chan burries his face on Hansol's face. 

"Felines are usually not that good with strangers. It's okay." Wonwoo says and he gets up and kneels next to Hansol. Wonwoo lifts his hand close to Chan and Chan flinches back but watches Wonwoo's hand. Wonwoo waits it out and Chan sniffs his fingers and lciks it. Wonwoo smiles and he gently pets Chan's hair and Chan lets him. Hansol watches and Wonwoo smiles at him before standing up. 

"Can we talk?" Wonwoo asks Chan and Chan stares at him end then turns to Hansol. As if asking for permission. 

"Pants are on the bed. under the covers." Hansol says and Chan jumps off his lap and runs back to bed and clwas his way under the covers and Hansol watches the cat size lump under the cover grow and Chan thrashes under the covers and stops and pops his head out of the covers and bundles the covers around his body as he sits up.

"Hello. I'm Wonwoo. I'm Hansol's friend." Wonwoo says and Chan smiles.

"Hello." Chan says timidly and he turns to Hansol.

"You're not hurt, are you Chan?" Wonwoo asks and Chan shakes his head no while still staring at Hansol. Wonwoo subtly kicks his feet and Hansol turns to hima nd sees him noding towards Chan. 

"What?" Hansol asks and Wonwoo sighs.

"Chan, you haven't marked anyone yet, right?" Chan stares and lowers his head before he shakes his head no.

"And you want the person you mark to be Hansol?" Wonwoo asks and Hansol slaps Wonwoo's back and Wonwoo smiles at him as he slaps his hands away.

"Yes." Chan says and Hansol and Wonwoo stops and stares at Chan.

"I was still a bit disoriented last night and he... He took me in and fed me and gave me clothes." Chan says and Hansol takes a deep breath.

"And he's warm." Chan says and Wonwoo flicks Hansol's ear.

"You're really sure? You can do so much better." Wonwoo teases and Hansol hits him again.

"But I want him." Chan says with a frown and Hansol just about loses it. 

"Well, I guess that's that." Wonwoo says and he smiles. He kneels in front of Chan and pets his hair.

"Call me whenever. I'm sure you two will be fine but when he's being a dumbass you tell him you'll tell me about it." Wonwoo says and he gets up. He smacks Hansol behind the head as he passes him and he says good bye before walking out the door, Hansol turns to Chan and Chan stares back. 

"Do you want food?" Hansol asks and Chan nods, smiling.

"Do you have more ramen?" Chan asks and Hansol smiles.

After a couple of cup ramen and Chan's introduction to shrimp chips, Hansol finally charges phone and checks on his messages to see Seungkwan and Seokmin spamming him. 

"These are amazing." Chan says with his mouth full, sitting on the ground by the bed next to Hansol and Hansol smiles. 

"That's the last one. We're gonna have to buy some more." Hansol says and Chan stops chewing.

"Buy some more? Like outside?" Chan asks and Hansol looks up from his phone and sees Chan drop the bag of chips on the ground as he turns to Hansol

"Chan?"

"Do we have to go outside?" Chans asks and Hansol sits up. 

"Do you not want to?" Hansol asks and Chan shakes his head no. 

"That's okay. You don't have to go out if you don't want to." Hansol says and Chan rests his chin on the edge of the bed and stares blankly at the bed.

"Will you be okay? If I go out?" Hansol asks and Chan stares.

"Chan... What were you... Where did you.." Hansol cuts himself off.

Hansol takes a deep breath and he stares at Chan. How do you even begin to ask a hybrid about his life. Or who is and where he's from. Can they even say where they're from? Chan dusts off his fingers and gets on the bed and he sits cross-legged in front of Hansol. Hansol stares at him and really looks at Chan for the first time. His eyes were sharp but wide, almost like he was just as curious about Hansol as Hansol was of him. Chan crawls towards him slowly and Hansol lets him jsut sit on top of his legs and hugs him. resting his chin on Hansol shoulder as he wraps his arms loosely around Hansol's back.

"You were scared." Chan says and Hansol didn't know how to react.

"I could tell you were more scared than I was when you picked me up. But you were excited and happy and warm." Chan says and he pulls away from Hansol and smiles right in front of him.

"You showed me that I can be scared and still smile."

"Are you scared?"

"Yes. Of big things. Scared of getting hurt. Of being lost again." Chan says.

"Lost again? Did you have a home? With someone?" Hansol asks and Chan casts his eyes down and bites in his lower lip. 

"It's okay. You're okay. You'll be okay with me." Hansol says and Chan looks up at his eyes and smiles.

A month into their sort of new life, their days goes like this. 

Hansol wakes up to Chan next to him, naked more times than not, and he has to crawl over him to get ready for the day. He'd make enough food for Chan to eat for the rest of the day and he'd have to pry Chan's arms off of him before he has to go to work. Hansol would then work in the cafe from nine to five and he'd pass by somewhere to get food for dinner and come home to a waiting Chan and Chan would cling to him up til they're eating dinner and Hansol would watch just whatever on his laptop with Chan next to him and when Chan starts dozing off Hansol would wash up and then they'll move to the bed. And yeah, they've gotten a lot more closer than he had ever though they'd be and Hansol can't remember the last time he genuinely liked sleeping with someone with just the sense of the word. Like, just genuinely sleeping next to someone.

And Chan can get a little too... handsy. 

Hansol has given Wonwoo too many calls about this and Wonwoo would just laugh at his misery every single time. Wonwoo explained that it's... natural. Apparently, hybrids tend to get a little heated sometimes and it's worse when they haven't marked a human yet. So yeah. Wonwoo basically said it's Hansol's fault that Chan always sits on his lap and licks up his neck while he grinds down. 

Hansol's not an idiot, okay? He's not just about to let Chan mark him just like that. And Chan has done a lot to get his attention. Like... A LOT. But Hansol says to give it a month and the month is over and Hansol is majorly freaking out. 

He woke up and he finds Chan with one of his shirt on and his face pressed up on his neck. Hansol struggles a bit to get out of Chan's hold but it only wakes him up. Chan stares at him with wide eyes yet then he smile at Hansol.

"Hi."

"Hi." Hansol says back and Chan sits up and immediately crawls on top of Hansol's lap.

"It's today right? You promised." Chan says and Hansol sighs.

"I said you can use the month to think it over." 

"I didn't even need the month. I said I wanted you."

"You promised Channie." 

"That's not fair. You always use that to get what you want." Hansol argues and Chan frowns.

"Well you really did promise." Chan argues back and Hansol stares and nods.

"I know. And i'm gonna keep my promise."

"Really?'

"Yeah. But are you sure? You don't have to choose me, Chan."

"But I want you."' Chan argues and he leans in and Hansol leans back to avoid Chan's attempt of kissing him.

"Chan."

"Can't I? Please." Chan says and Hansol shakes his head and pushes Chan away by his legs only to feel skin under his hands. Hansol stares and he slides his hands up Chan's leg and he sees skin and skin and skin and he stops when his hand reaches where Chan's boxers should've started and he freezes.

"Chan..."

"Hyung." Chan says and Hansol pulls away and crawls out from under Chan, falling off of the bed face first.

Hansol scrambles up to his feet and watches Chan frown from the bed. 

"Uh.. I have work today so, uh... Tonight."

"Tonight?"

"Yeah. Tonight."

"I can mark you tonight?" Chan asks and Hansol nods. Chan smiles and was about to get up but Hansol grabs the covers and wraps it around Chan's waist.

"Don't walk around naked, Chan. We talked about this."

"But it's just you. I don't mind." Chan says and he kisses Hansol's cheek. Hansol gulps and he moves back and he watches as the covers fall from Chan's waist and he turns around.

"This is gonna be a long day." Hansol says and he sighs.

Hansol leaves his studio flat with a message to Wonwoo about what he's about to do and he walks to work with a mixture of excitement and dread and pure anxiety. He pockets his phone and walks to work and he was welcomed by his co-worker with an excited smile on and she pulls him behind the counter before Hansol could go inside and change into his uniform.

"The owner's here. And I hear she's got good new." Jaeun says and he slaps Hansol's shoudler.

"Ow! And?" Hansol complains and she frowns and rolls her eyes.

"The promotion, dumbass. She's gonna make you the store manager." She says and Hansol rolls his eyes and scoffs.

"Shut up. And go back to the counter before a customer comes in." Hansols says and Jaeun huffs before letting him go and walking back behind the counter. 

And honestly, that's the last thing Hansol remembers from the day. It all happens so fast Hansol's mind blurred it all out into a couple of moments. 

Hansol really was promoted as floor manager in the cafe, one of the older staff got mad and literally threw his uniform on the ground, screaming that he quit, and then a celebratory dinner for him and the other floor manager for the night shift. 

So now he's on his way home and just when he thinks his day had been tiring enough, he sees ten missed calls from Wonwoo and it immediately makes him panic. Hansol calls him immediately and he hears Wonwoo screaming as soon as he answered.

"Where the hell have you been? Why haven't you been answering?"

"Dude, I was working. What's this about?"

"Chan's gonna mark you? tonight?"

"Yeah?"

"Dude you need a whole day for that."

"What? 

"What do you mean, "What?"? Do you not know anything about this?" Wonwoo screams again and Hansol didn't answer. Wonwoo sighs and Hansol bites his lips.

"Sorry?"

"Hansol. You're gonna need a whole day for the marking. It's gonna take... a lot from you."

"What? Isn't he just gonna bite me or somethign?"

"Hansol. I really didn't want to have this conversation over the phone but, uh... You're gonna have to have sex with Chan."

"What?" Hansol screams and everyone areoun him in the street stares at him. Hansol smiles and apologizes before whisper-yelling at Wonwoo.

_"What do you mean I have to have sex with Chan?"_

"It's part of the process or something. Don't make me explain this. I don't even understand it that much myself but it's kind of you marking him." Wonwoo says and Hansol takes a deep breath.

"Hansol." 

"Wait, hyung. How does that end up taking a whole day?"

"Uh... This is completely different with each hybrid but, uh... Chan may not be satisfied with just, you know... One round."

"Jesus _fuck_. Hyung! Why are you just telling me this now!?" Hansol screams and Wonwoo scoffs.

"Shut up and man up. I'm telling you this because you better treat him right."

"Hyung, what the fuck?"

"Sol-ah. Just... Come on, don't pretend you don't like Chan that way."

"I didn't... Shut up. i didn't say that."

"I know. Just... try your best to think of him over yourself when it's happening, okay? He's gonna need you." 

"Hyung. I already told him we'll do it tonight. I told him I'll give him a month to think and I don't think he'll like it if i make him wait till the weekend." Hansol says and Wonwoo sighs.

"It's up to you. Just don't think with your dick, Hansol."

"Shut up." Hansol says and Wonwoo laughs.

"Call me in the morning okay?" Wonwoo says and Hansol says yes and says goodbye before hanging up. 

Hansol's dread disappears but his anxiety doubles over. He unlocks the door and Chan immidiately clings onto him. Hansol holds out a paper bag of take out he got for Chan but Chan takes it from his hand and leaves it on the table and then he drags Hansol by his wrist and lets him sit on the bed. Chan sits on his lap and smiles at him.

"Chan." Hansol starts and Chan's smile disappears.

"You said we'll do it tonight." Chan says and Hansol sighs.

"Are you... Chan you have to be really sure about this. Once we go with this you're gonna be stuck with me forever." Hansol says and Chan's eyebrow knit together.

"And? That's what I wanted to begin with!" Chan say and he hits Hansol chest. 

"If you don't want me here you could have just said so from the start." Chan says and he gets off Hansol's lap and stand up.

"Chan that isn't-" "It's okay. I'll just go." 

"Chan. Listen to me." Hansol gets up and he follows Chan to the door. Chan opens the door but Hansol slams it close and he turns Chan to face him and pressed his back on the door before kissing him. 

Hansol probably should've handled this whole situation differently but he didn't have time to think and even if he did have time to think, he probably wouldn't have thought of a better plan than this. 

Chan wraps his arms around Hansol's shoulders and he kisses back and Hansol pulls away after a few seconds and he stares as Chan opens his eyes slowly and stares back at him. Chan pulls him back in for another kiss and Hansol wraps his arms around Chan's lower back and he can feel his tail wrapping gently around his arm.

"Hyung." Chan says in between kisses and Hansol lowers his right hand over Chan's tail and gently runs his palms over it.

"Can I?" Chan asks and Hansol pulls away and nods. Chan pulls him to the bed again and this time he takes off Hansol's coat and shoes before he pushes him down on the bed and crawls on top of him. Chan kisses his neck for a while before Chan sets his open mouth on the side of Hansol's neck and Hansol grips on Chan's shirt as Chan bites down, puncturing his skin and Chan moans over him. Hansol lets out a sigh and Chan pulls away and starts licking at Hansol's neck.

"Now I'm yours." Chan says as he sits up and Hansol pulls him down for a kiss.

Hansol easily takes off Chan's shirt and he flips them over and holds himself up over Chan and kisses him again. Chan's lips were soft and a little chapped since he doesn't drink much unless Hansol reminds him to and Hansol likes how Chan opens his mouth a little in the middle of kissing when Hansol grips on his bare waist. Hansol runs his hands lower without breaking the kiss and he can't help but smile when Chan gasps into the kiss when Hansol slips his hand inside Chan's shorts and grips his ass.

"Hyung. Hyung, I'm... I feel weird."

"What?"

"Feels weird. Down there." Chan says and he flips to lie on his stomach and raises his ass.

"It hurts. Hyung, I feel weird."

"Shit. Uh... Channie. I'm- _oh my god._ " Hansol says as Chan slips down his shorts and Hansol watchis his bare ass right there and his tail swaying restlessly and wrappignaround Hansol's torso. Chan turns his head and stares at Hansol and Hansol feels his dick jump in his pants.

"Fuck, Channie. I'm trying so hard not to lose my shit here." Hansol says and he leans down and turns Chans head to kiss him. Hansol takes his shorts off completely before taking off his own shirt. 

"Channie I'm gonna try something, okay?" Hansol asks and Chan moans.

Hansol takes a deep breath, Wonwoo's words repeating over and over in his head, reminding himself to put Chan first and to not think with his dick and it works. But when Hansol held onto the base of Chan's tail and he automatically raises his ass, Hansol's mind falters at the sigh of Chan's hole. Hansol takes another deep breath and he gently presses the pad of his thumb over Chan's hole and Chan moans so loud Hansol flinches and lets go of his tail. Chan's tail then wraps around his arm again and Chan slips his arms under him and holds onto Hansol's wrist from under his thighs. The sigh of Chan's ass and his balls is giving Hansol a migrain and when he lifts his hips up and Hansol can see his dick leaving a trail of precum all over the sheets, Hansol closes his eyes and prays to every god he knows for strength. 

Hansol starts moving his thumb over Chan's hole again and Chan wriggles and moans under him. Hansol leans over him again and kisses the back of Chan's neck as he presses his thumb even more. Adding a bit more pressure to it at the same time as Chan lifts his ass up. Chan lets out a broken gasp when Hansol's thumb passes through his rim and Hansol's mind is focusing on the warm and wet pressure around his thumb. Chan whimpers when Hansol tries to pull it out and Chan pulls at his wrist again and forces Hansol's thumb back in. Every whimper and moan that falls from Chan's lips goes directly to Hansol's dick and Hansol couldn't help but stare wide eyed as Chan's ass tenses and he quivers under him. Hansol sits back and he stares at Chan cumming onto the bedsheets. 

"Hyung. Hyung what... It feels..." Chan tries to say and Hansol gently pulls out his thumb to turn Chan around to lie on his back and Hansol stares at his still extremely hard dick.

"Chan. Did it feel good?" Hansol asks and Chan nods. Hansol uses his middle finger to tease Chan's rim and Chan lifts his knees up almost as if by instinct and Hansol keeps going.

"Do you want more? What do you want, Channie?" Hansol asks and Chan moans.

"More. Again. Please." Chan pleads and Hansol kisses him quick and hungry and Chan moans when Hansol's middle finger moves past his rim and inches it's way inside. It's definitely thinner than Hansol's thumb but the length reaches something more for Chan and His dick stand up right when Hansol has his whole finger inside.

"You're so wet down here, baby." Hansol finds himself saying and he kisses Chan'd neck as he fucks his finger in and out.

"Hyung. It feels weird. Why does it feel like that?'

"Should I stop?"

"No. Please. More, hyung. Channie wants more." Chan says and Hansol's dick screams from where it's restricted in his pants.

Hansol managed to work two more fingers inside Chan. Chan gasps and whines every time his fingers are fully inside and Hansol would still a couple of kisses here and there. After a few more mintes of that, Chan on his back and Hansol fucking him open with his fingers, Chan cums. And he cums so hard it reached up to his chest and neck and Hansol kises him through it. Chan's breathing hard as Hansol pulls away and Chan stares at him with glossy eyes and a dopey kind of smile that makes Hansol smile too.

"Hyung." Chan says and he pulls Hansol down by the neck and kisses him.

"More. I want you." Chan says and Hansol closes his eyes and tries to keep himself sane as Chan tugs on the hem of his pants.

"Chan are you-" "I want to feel you in me, hyung. Please." Chan says and Hansol sits back up to pull down his pants and underwear and he sits down to pull them off along with his socks. Hansol watches as Chan goes on his hands and knees and he waits patiently as Hansol moves back over him and Hansol pressed his chest on Chan's back.

"Tell me if it's too much okay?" Hansol says and he holds onto Chan's waist as he holds his dick with his other hand and he rubs the tip of his dick over Chan's hole before slowly inching in inside him. Chan moans the entire time and his arms folds under him, face falling back on the pillow as Hansol holds onto his waist and holds him up. 

"You okay?"

"Too much..." Chan says and Hansol freezes.

_It's up to you. Just don't think with your dick, Hansol._

Wonwoo's voice rings in his head and Hansol takes a deep breath. Hansol leaves them like that. His dick fully inside Chan as Chan takes his time to catch his breath and Hansol eases on his hold on Chan and wraps one arm around Chan's stomach and he uses the other arm to gently pet Chan's hair and ears. 

"You're doing good, Channie. So good for me." Hansol says and Chan moans.

"Do you want to stop?" Hansol asks and Chan shakes his head no.

"It's.. You feel good." Chan says and Hansol couldn't help the excited twitch his dick made inside Chan that made Chan moan.

"Hyung." Chan says and Hansol slips his hand under Chan and tested out holding onto his dick. Chan tightens up as he did but he raises his hips and presses himself closer to Hansol as he moans into the pillow.

"Is this okay?" Hansol asks, pumping his hand one Chan's dick and Chan whines as he nods. Hansol tries to pull out an inch and then fucks back in slowly and Chan starts moaning louder and louder until Hansol pulls out completely and fucks back in. Making Chan hold onto Hansol's hand on his dick and squeezes their hands as he cums again.

"Fuck. Channie-" "Don't stop. Keep going, hyung. Please." Chan cuts him off as he starts to pull out and Chan's labored breaths sounds a bit like something Hansol should be worried about but Chan holds onto Hansol's hand on Chan's dick and Hansol takes that as him asking to keep going. And Hansol did. 

Hansol paces himself eventually, not slow enough to torture himself and not to fast to overwhelm Chan. Chan buries his moans on the pillow he's biting and Hansol hisses everytime he hits Chan's spot and Chan squeezes his ass involuntarily. Chan then pulls Hansol's hand off of his dick and brings it over to his mouth. Hansol almost came when Chan licks up his own cum form Hansol's fingers and Chan fells him falter a bit so he turns and smiles before suckign on two of Hansol's fingers. Hansol cums harder than he had ever came before and Chan shakes under him as he cums again. He bites on Hansol's fingers as he does and Hansol hisses at the sting of Chan's teeth. Hansol rides out their orgasm by keeping up his pace but Chan starts to whine so Hansol pulls out and sits back on the edge of the bed. Chan stays like that, on his knees, his face on the bed and with his ass up facing Hansol. 

Hansol takes a couple of deep breaths and his mind is racing at the thought of maybe taking things too far. Chan pushes himself up and sits up properly, his back to Hansol, and Hansol can see his body moving as he breathes hard. 

"Chan?" Hansol calls out and Chan's ears and tail twitches and he turns with a smile. Chan crawls on top of him, almost too fast for Hansol to process it, and he kisses Hansol hard. Chan licks up his mouth and Hansol was too shoked to respond at first but he holds onto Chan's waist as he kisses back. Chan moans into the kiss and Hansol pulls back only to see Chan smiling softly at him.

"More." Chan says and he looks down and presses his dick against Hansol's and Hansol groans as his dick twitches and starts to get hard.

"Shit. Chan wait." Hansol says and Chan leans in and kisses him again. 

"Want more." Chan says and he grabs Hansol's dick and pumps it back to life. Hansol moans, still a bit sensitive from his first orgasm, and he held onto Chan's waist as Chan positions himself on Hansol's lap and lifts his hips up enough to hover his ass over Hansol's dick before lowering himself and taking Hansol's dick slowly. Hansol couldn't help but tighten his grip on Chans waist and Chan moans as he fully say on Hansol's lap and he takes a deep breath before kissing Hansol again. 

" _More_." Chan says against Hansol's lips and Hansol nods and helps Chan lift his hips up and moves back down again. Hansol finds himself having trouble breathing and Chan has his face right in front of Hansol's, their nose brushing every time he moves, and Hansol's mind can't process whose air he's breathing in anymore and he can't find it in himself to care. He moves one hand on Chan's lower back and he lifts another one to hold the back of Chan's head. Chan didn't seem to need any help moving himself up and down and Hansol wraps his fingers around Chan's hair before pulling him in and kissing him. 

"Hyung. More." Chan says and Hansol can't help but laugh softly.

"I don't know what more I can do, Chan." Hansol says before kissing him and Chan wraps one arm around Hansol's shoulder and he used his other one to bring down Hansol's hand from his hair and brings it down to his dick.

"More." Chan says and Hansol tightens his grip on Chan's dick and pumps it softly. Chan's pace hasn't faltered even once and he lets out whines and soft moans whenever he fucks himself down on Hansol's dick and Hansol want's to tattoo the sounds in his mind. Hansol tries to move his hips up a bit when Chan goes down and Chan's nails digs into his skin as he did. Hansol groans but Chan seems to like it when Hansol does it again. Hansol keeps it up, pumping his hand faster, making Chan's thighs tremble, and Hansol fucks himself up on a shaking Chan and both of them came at the same time. Chan's cum splattering all over Hansol's torso just drives Hansol crazier as he cums again inside Chan. 

Chan shakes a bit more as he cums and he sags and clings onto Hansol after a few second.

"Hyung." Chan says and Hansol hums. Hansol's mind is still buzzing and he is honestly so tired but Chan wraps his arms around Hansol's shoulder and hugs him like that. 

" 'M tired, hyung." Chan says and Hansol lets out a relieved sigh.

"Me too." Hansol says and Chan whines.

"But I want more." Chan says and Hansol groans.

"Shit, Chan. I'm-" "You're still hard." Chan says and he sits up.

"I can feel it. Feel you. Here." Chan says and he pressed a hand over his abdomen and Hansol lets out a choked gasp as Chan moves his ass up.

"I'm just-" " _Hyung_ ~" Chan whines and Chan pulls himself off of Hansol's dick and moves abck to sit on Hansol's lap with their dicks pressed together. 

"Want you to fuck Channie again." Chan says and he trails his fingers over Hansol's dick. 

"Fuck. Okay. Okay okay okay." Hansol says and lifts Chan with one arm around his back and lies him down on his back. 

Chan looked like a mess. His hair was matted from the sweat and he has spit at the corner of his lips. His eyes were half lidded and staring right into Hansol's eyes and Hansol has to look away when Chan spreads his legs and wraps them around Hansol's back before pulling him down for a kiss. Chan kisses hungrily and impatiently. Uses his tongue more than he should even when he just licks blindly. Chan's hands grips the hair at the back of Hansol's head as they kiss and Hans uses one hand to lift himself up and his other hand holds onto Chan's waist. 

"I hope this is just because of the marking. I think I'll end up breaking my dick if we do this everyday." Hansol says and Chan whines again. 

Hansol sits back on his knees and he slowly fits himself inside Chan again before moving forward and pressing his chest against Chan's. He moves slowly at first. Letting Chan get used to the different position and Chan lets out tiny whimpers as Hansol pulls out. Hansol picks up the pace bit by bit and when he finds a pace where Chan starts clawing at his back, he keeps at it and he just takes tha pain from Chan's nails. Hansol can feel Chan's legs dropping from where they're crossed over Hansol's hips so Hansol grabs hold of Chan's left leg and hooks it over Hansol's right arm. The position angles up Chan's ass and Hansol must've hit Chan's spot with the new position that after a few more thrusts, Chan cums all over himself with his legs shaking. 

Hansol stops, seeing Chan getting too overstimulated when he pushes back in again so he pulls out slowly and kisees him. Hansol rubs the pad of his thumbs softly over his hole and Chan moans.

"Are you okay?" Hansol asks and Chan whines.

"More." 

"You've had enough Chan." Hansol says and Chan frowns. 

"I don't want you to end up hurting yourself Channie. You've been so good." Hansol says and Chan's ears twitch excitedly again.

"Really?" Chan asks and Hansol nods. Hansol lies down next to Chan and Chan clings onto him only to stop when his thigh touches Hansol's dick.

"You're still hard." Chan says and he reaches for Hansol's dick.

"It's, ah- It's okay, Chan." 

"Can I?" Chan asks and Hansol takes a deep breath and lies back down on his back.

"Sure. But don't- What are you doing?" Hansol cuts himself off when Chan crawls to the foot of the bed and then situates himself in between Hansol's legs.

"I wanna lick it." Chan says and before Hansol could say anything Chan takes his dick in his mouth and swallows it down to the hilt. Hansol chokes on his own spit and his hand grabs Chan's head and slowly pulls him back.

"Fuck. Channie you can't just-" "But it smells good. Hyung tastes good." Chan says and he licks the head onf Hansol's dick and Hansol shivvers when Chan looks up at him with his pretty eyes and the head of his dick just over Chan's soft lips.

"Oaky, just... Fuck. Take it slow, okay?" Hansol says and Chan nods. Chan takes the head of Hansol's dick in his mouth and sucks on it gently. Hansol moans and couldn't help but grab a fistful of Chan's hair and he was about to apologize when Chan places his hand over his and looks up at him.

Yeah. 

Chan's gonna end up killing him. 

Chan seems to like Hansol's hand on his hair and his moans everytime Hansol pushes his head down was proof enough of it. Hansol has no idea how Chan can take his dick whole so easily and he lets go od Hansol's dick to take it in his mouth whole. Hansol just about loses it when Chan swallows with his dick in his mouth and when Chan looks up at him and stares at him thorugh his hair, Hansol cums. Hansol sits up and immediately tries to pull Chan off of him but Chan swallows again Hansol tenses when Chan pulls off until just the head of his dick was in his mouth and starts lapping at his dick with his tongue. Hansol shivers when Chan pulls off and Chan sits up and starts licking around his lips. Hansol watches for a few seconds before he pulls Chan closer and kisses him. Chan immidiately wraps his arms around Hansol's neck and kisses back. Hansol pulls away from the kiss and Chan smiles at him.

"More?" Chan asks and Hansol pinches the skin of his thigh and Chan slaps his hand off.

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm tired." Hansol says and Chan kisses at his jaw. 

"We need to get cleaned up." Hansol adds and Chan stares at him.

"What?"

"I'm tired." Chan says and Hansol laughs.

"You're not sleeping like this. Come on."

"But I'm tired." Chan whines and Hansol laughs again.

Hansol lets Chan lie down for a bit as he fills the tub with warm water and then drags him under the shower to wash up. Chan was still a bit skittish with the water so Hansol uses that as an excuse to wrap his arms around Chan's stomach while he rubs the cum off of Chan's skin. They move to the bathtub and Hansol has to get in first just to get Chan to get in the tub. Chan seems to like it more than the shower though, and he relaxes himself on Hansol's chest. Hansol lets Chan play with his fingers under the water and they stay like that, With Chan sitting back with his back on Hansol's chest, up until the water turns almost cold. Hansol makes sure to dry Chan off as best as he can and then tells him to go get clothes while Hansol dries off. 

After Hansol changed the sheets and sprayed enough air freshener inside that Chan ends up covering his nose, Hansol lies down on his bed and tries to recall the entire evening. He thinks about how it all happened and how it even started and Hansol sits up right when one thing flashes in his mind.

"We didn't use lube." Hansol says. Alarmed and a little dissapointed in himself. Chan was still eating in the table with one of Hansol's hoodie and hist boxers on and he turns to stare at Hansol mid chew.

"What's that?" Chan asks and Hansol sighs.

"Uh.. Just... It's what people use to make the, uh, penetration feel less... God, how do I say this? Did I hurt you? Earlier?" Hansol asks and Chan swallows and shakes his head no.

"Why?" Chan asks and Hansol sighs.

"It's supposed to make sex feel better? I don't know. Like, I'm supposed to use some on you so you won't get hurt when we... you know." Hansol says and Chan stares.

"Oh. Uhm. We don't need that. Not with for me anyways." Chan says and he lowers his head again and start eating.

Yeah. Hansol's brain is gonna need a minute to process that.

"Can we watch the crystal guy cartoon again tonight?" Chan asks and Hansol stares and nods. Chan drinks up and washes his hands and he even turns the light off before jumping on the bed and clinging onto Hansol. 

"You smell good." Chan says and Hansol laughs. They lie back down on the bed with Chan wrapping his arms around Hansol's neck and pressing his face under his jaw.

"We just took a bath, Chan." Hansol says, laughing.

"No. Not like that. The mark." Chan explains and Hansol wraps his arm around Chan's shoulders.

"The mark?"

"Yeah. It's kind of like making everyone know you're marked." Chan explains and Hansol turns to face him.

"So basically, I smell like I'm yours." Hansol teases and Chan nods.

"Is that supposed to keep other hybrids away?" Hansol asks and Chan shrugs.

"Not... necessarily. Sometimes when hybrids smell a marked human they'd go to them instead."

"What? Why?"

"It just means they are humans who are taking care of hybrids. It means we can be safe with them." Chan explains

"Oh. That makes sense." Hansol says and Chan snuggles up to him. throwing his leg over Hansols and Hansol turns to face Chan and to pat Chan's thigh.

"Chan. I'm gonna ask you something and I want you to be honest with me, okay?" Hansol asks and Chan nods with his eyes closed.

"I'm not the first human you came to, didn't you?" Hansol asks and Chan tenses as he opens his eyes. 

Chan pulls his arms back and was about to move away if Hansol hadn't pulled him in by wrapping his arms around him.

"Hey, It's okay. It's okay." Hansol says and Chan stops moving.

"It's not... It wasn't like that." Chan says and he holds on to the front of Hansol's shirt. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hansol asks and Chan shakes his head. 

"It's okay. We can watch stuff now, if you want." Hansol offers and Chan shakes his head no again.

"Lets just stay like this." Chan says Hansol nods. 

And they do. 

Chan slips his arms under Hansol's arms and pressed himself closer to him, hiding his face on Hansol's shirt. Hansol wiggles his arms free under Chan and lets Chan use his arm as a pillow. Hansol uses his other hand to runs his fingers through Chan's hair and ears and Chan starts snoring softly after a couple of minutes of that and Hansol tries his best top wiggle the covers under them and then uses his toeas to lift it up to cover their feet and he pulls it up to cover up to Chan's neck. Chan hums softly when Hansol brushes his fingers over his cheek and Hansol stares at Chan's peaceful face until falls asleep.

Hansol wakes up feeling warm and happy but the moment he opened his eyes, he scowls.

"You have got to stop just coming inside." Hansol says and Wonwoo smiles down at him.

"Then change your passcode. But since we're in the topic of _coming inside_ -" Hansol takes the pillow under his head and hits Wonwoo with it without getting up. Wonwoo laughs and Hansol hits him again. Chan stirs in his arm and he looks up at Hansol and the pillow he's holding and he blinks.

"Uh. Good morning." Hansol says and Chan smiles. He wraps his arms around Hansol and pushes him down to lie back on the bed and Chan kisses him. Hansol tenses, caught by surprise, but he kisses back as soon as he could. Then someone clears their throat and Hansol was reminded about Wonwoo still standing next to the bed. Hansol pushes Chan off gently and they both turn to Wonwoo.

"Well, I'm sorry for ruining your morning but I'm just checking in." Wonwoo says and Chan sits up on top of Hansol and he smiles at Wonwoo.

"You guys wanna go out for breakfast?" Wonwoo asks and Hansol pushes himself up at the same time Chan nods excitedly. 

"You wanna go out?" Hansol asks and Chan nods.

"But I don't have shoes." Chan said and Hansol stares.

"You can wear one of mine. Are you sure you want to go out?" Hansol asks again and Chan nods. Chan gets up and went straight for Hansol's closet, tail swaying as he looks through Hansol's clothes and Hansol smiles.

"You should be able to hide your ears and tail now." Wonwoo says and Chan and Hansol stares at him.

"Try it." Wonwoo says and Chan stares at Hansol.

"Just do what you do when you're turning from cat to human. And focus on your tail and ears." Wonwoo says and Chan nods. Chan closed his eyes and Hansol watches as Chan's ears starts twitching and they flatten down on his head at the same time as a pair human ears slowly pops out from the sides of his head. Chan blinks and he stares.

"Did it work?"

"Well. It did." Wonwoo says and Hansol smiles as Chan's tail still sways from behind.

"You can wear a huge sweater to hide your tail inside." Wonwoo says and Chan nods. Wonwoo turns to Hansol and gave him a pointed look.

"You and I are gonna need to talk, by the way." Wonwoo says and Hansol can't help but feel like he's about to get the Talk from his dad. And seeing that it's Wonwoo, he has every reason to feel as such.

Wonwoo takes them to a diner not far from Hansol's place and Wonwoo picked the booth at the end for as much privacy as they can get and Hansol can't help but feel nervous because of Wonwoo.

"You okay?" Chan asks and Hansol nods with a nervous smile.

"Dude. You look like you're about to go to jail." Wonwoo teases and Chan laughs.

"What I'm gonna tell you is probably not what you think is I'm about to tell you." Wonwoo says and Hansol nods.

"Hansol, why did you ask me about what to do with Chan?"

"Because I remember you saying stuff about them. And I don't really have that many friends who would know what to do."

"I thought you at least suspected it but i guess not." Wonwoo says and Hansol turns to Chan and finds him smiling.

"Wonwoo hyung's marked, too." Chan says and Hansol turns to Wonwoo.

"What?"

"It's kind of a rule not to tell. Which you sort of broke already seeing as you told me and you didn't know I had hybrids."

"Hybrids? With an s??? Hybrids as in plural?" Hansol asks and Wonwoo nods.

"Three. All felines, too." Wonwoo says and he smiles.

"What the fuck?" Hansol says and Wonwoo laughs.

"And, honestly, since you kept calling me and asking me random shit almost every day I kind of thought you'd let Chan go."

"Dude." Hansol says, clearly offended by the thought of Wonwoo thinking he can't handle Chan.

"I'm just saying. Not everyone can handle it, okay? But, yeah. If you had let him go I would've just took him in." Wonwoo says and Hansol scowls.

"Okay. Let's not talk about that. Ever. Chan's mine now." Hansol says without thinking much and he realizes what he said after he's said it.

"That's the spirit." Wonwoo says and Hansol flips him off and Chan laughs. 

Their breakfast was fun and loud and Wonwoo had invited them over to his place to introduce them to the three he said he has and Chan nods excitedly. Wonwoo also disclosed a few unsettling facts that had Hansol's jaw dropping and he immediately messages Seungkwan about it. 

"I thought you knew." Chan said. They were on their way back home as Wonwoo drove to work and Hansol huffs.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I mean, he was marked so i figured you'd be nice since he was friends with you." Chan explains and Hansol sighs.

"You picked me because of him?" Hansol asks and Chan shakes his head.

"Not like that! And I already told you why I chose you." Chan says and Hansol takes a deep breath.

"Still. Finding out most of my friends are marked is kind of shocking."

"I told you. Most times hybrids would pick either those that are already marked or those that are close with someone that's marked."

"Then why would a hybrid pick an unmakred one over a marked one?"

"Some don't really like sharing." Chan says and Hansol smiles.

"Ah. So what you're saying is that you don't want to share with other hybrids so you chose an unmarked one." Hansol teases and Chan turns to him and nods with a straight face.

"And if anyone tries to come to you now that you're marked I'll just scare them away." Chan says and Hansol smiles.

"So possessive." Hansol teases again and Chan huffs.

"Hypocrite." Chan argues back and Hansol laughs.

"Well, personally, I don't think I can handle more than one hybrid. Just one is already a handful." Hansol says and Chan scowls and hits his arm.

Hansol apologized to Chan by treating him to ice cream as they passed by an ice cream place and Chan seems to accept his apology easily. They take their time walking back home and half way there, Chan's Ice cream tips over and drops on the front of his shirt and he screams at the cold seeping in. Hansol turns to try and clean up the ice cream off but he stops when Chan's ears turn back to his usual cat ears on top of his head again. Hansol freaks out and he grabs his beanie from his head and he puts it on Chan as quickly as he could. Hansol looks around to see if anyone around them saw. Hansol then turns to Chan and smiles as he pulls the beanie down to hide up until where his human ears would be. Hansol drags Chan inside a fast food resto and they head straight to the bathroom. Hansol gave Chan his ice cream to hol as he takes off his sweater and thanked his good luck of wearing a shirt inside his sweater. He takes his ice cream from Chan and asks him to take off his sweater and he gave his for Chan to wear. Chan stares at it before smiling and taking off his sweater. Hansol grabs Chan's ruined sweater and Chan smiles as he pops his head out of the sweeter. Hansol helps him lift the back of the sweater to hide his tail inside and Chan blushed when Hansol held his tail down as he drops the sweater. Hansol smiles and holds the sweater over his elbow and they walk out of the bathroom and head straight outside. Hansol gives Chan his ice cream and tries not to smile when Chan kisses his cheek as thanks. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello everyone it's me, ya boi Nicki  
> I recently opened up commissions and if any of you are interested please come by my twitter account [@punk_asswriter <3](https://twitter.com/punk_asswriter/status/1269925367776591879?s=20) and DM me  
> I would really appreciate the support and even an RT would be appreciated Thank you so much and thank you for reading my fanfics


End file.
